


Twenty Questions With A Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (tv)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Daredevil - Freeform, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, The Defenders - Freeform, The Punisher, Twenty questions, a lot of the characters are minor except for matt and frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s like playing a game of twenty questions with a killer.





	Twenty Questions With A Killer

 

 

>   ** _“When did you start killing, Mr. Castle? How old were you?”_**

 

The first time he had killed, it wasn’t in cold blood. In fact, he didn’t even want to pull the trigger, yet he had; or else way more people would end up dying.

It was during his time in Afghanistan, before he had returned home for the few days before Maria and the kids had been murdered. It was like he was trading one war for another; he wasn’t sure which one was harder. Watching his friends and brothers die, or killing the people responsible for his family’s death.

He was eighteen the first- and definitely not last- time he killed. Though, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had killed much before that. Even as a middle schooler, hell, probably even an elementary schooler, he wanted to hurt people. Cause the bastard’s that hurt others pain. Shoot the physical and emotional wounds they inflicted on others right back at them.

But Frank never did that. Sure, he was a rebellious kid. He got into fights and even stole shit- he never got caught for that, which he was immensely proud of. Nobody ever tried to stop him. He didn’t want to stop.

Killing that man a decade ago had eliminated the smallest fear Frank Castle had since he was a kid; the fear of killing. That’s what stopped him from doing it all those years ago. But killing that man when he first joined the army opened so many doors for him and his future, yet they closed even more. The day he killed that man was his bad day that he’d never be able to come back from; the one that determined the future of his life. The one that prematurely shaped him into the Punisher.

 

* * *

 

“Well?” Matt Murdock raised his eyebrows, folding his hands on top of the table. Frank sat across from him, handcuffed to the table and glaring at the man in front of him. “C’mon, Mr. Castle. If you’re cooperative, this will be so much easier for the both of us.”

Frank snorted. “Why the hell would I want to make this ‘easier’ for _you_ , of all people?”

“I don’t know what you mean by that, Mr. Castle.” Matt sighed, rubbing his face momentarily. He heard Frank’s pulse remain steady. _He wasn’t scared_ . But when was the Punisher ever scared? When was a _killer_ ever scared? Fear wasn’t a foreign word to Matt- ironically so, as the media had titled him as ‘the Man Without Fear’. He wasn’t a true man without fear. That’s why he had let Midland Circle collapse on him. “I’ll repeat myself. When did you start killing, and how old we-“

“I don’t need you to repeat yourself, _Red_.” Frank hissed lowly, raising his handcuffed fists as high as he could- which was only around an inch or two- and slamming them onto the table. Matt barely flinched at that.

“Mr. Castle, I’d prefer if you’d refrain from calling me ‘Red’, especially here.” The lawyer clicked his tongue at the end of the sentence. “I know you don’t want to be sent to jail, especially not while the surviving members of gangs you have eliminated, and Wilson Fisk, in custody. It probably would not be very pleasant, considering the fact that you would most likely be sentenced to death- in another state, that is- and looking back on what you did the last time you were in prison-“

“When I first joined the army. Eighteen years old.” Frank cut Matt off.

A smirk grew across Matt’s face, and Frank recognized it as the Devil’s smirk; the smirk that Daredevil wore when he was done bringing someone to justice, or brutally beating them up. “Thank you, Mr. Castle. An officer is about to come in to tell me that our time is up and escort me out of here, so I’ll be excusing myself right now. I can guarantee you’ll be seeing more of… _me_ in the future. And Matt Murdock.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in. “Hey- wait!” But the lawyer was already gone. “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever marvel fic and definitely my first ever daredevil or frank/matt fic. i’ve written a lot of bandom fics in the past, and by that i mean a lot. like, over twenty completed petekey fics.  
> if you have any feedback and/or ideas, please send them to me! and if you have any requestions, send them to me too! ily!


End file.
